Books and Coco
by Shadow Fox777
Summary: Home alone, with a very attractive young Bishónen? Hell yes. Now, if only she could get him to look away from that book for a moment.


AN: This was actually, a request. of sorts.. Sorry it took a while. Heh, life. I also wanted to look it over once more after my Beta got done with it. And, to make doubly sure it was good enough. Though, I admit, I hate to see good effort go to waist. I do feel fairly content with this piece of writing. Well, enjoy.

* * *

It wasn't an uncommon sight. But it was a welcomed one, she had to admit. Waking up from a bit of a nap and, a bit bored, she strolled out of her room in time to see Ron curled up on one end of the couch. An afghan was draped over his shoulders, a steaming hot cup of… something - either tea or hot chocolate since they didn't keep coffee in the house (nasty stuff) - and a good book in his hands. Well, it must be good anyway. It seemed to hold his attention. She looked around. No sign of her brother. Or their other roomie.

She walked over to the opposite end of the couch.

"Hey Ron." She spoke.

"Hey Poine." He replied, not looking up from his book.

"Where is Poiyo?"

"At the studio working. Much to his chagrin."

Ah ha... big brother was out of the way.

"And, Akuta?"

"He went out with Lost."

Oooh, so he was gone too. Sweet.

"So then it's just you and me, then?"

"Seems to be that way." He answered yet again.

Poine actually found herself feeling a bit annoyed. Not once had he looked up from that book. She walked around getting a bit closer to the young man, slipped her arms behind her back, and leaned over.

"So what are you reading?" she asked.

"A book." He answered shortly.

An eyeroll. "Well _duh_, I can _see _that. What kind of book?" She elaborated.

"It's called _Kokoro_."

"_Kokoro_? As in the song?"

"…"

No answer. Not even a quick glance. He merely turned another page in his book.

The corners of her lips were pulled into a frown. She never noticed that little glint in his eye.

"Ronnie, what time is it?"

"After three," he answered, nose still buried in his book. "And don't call me Ronnie."

'Grrrr, I'll stop calling you 'Ronnie' when you look away from your damn book!' She silently fumed. "What time _exactly_?"

"There is a clock right behind you."

"Oh, so you won't even give me the time of day?!" She snapped.

"I just gave you the time, Poine." He answered in a calm, yet firm manner. And still didn't make a move to look up from his book.

Was she really competing for his attention against a stupid _book_? They where alone, just the TWO of them. She huffed.

Ron stole a quick glance with his eyes, chuckling silently to himself. It was ridiculously easy to get a rise out of her and, he knew he couldn't deny it, astonishingly amusing. Sure, it was a dangerous game, but as long as he didn't go too far - that was the important thing-, he felt like he could go on for hours.

An indignant huff. Fine. If he wanted to keep reading his stupid book, he could. Poine sat down next to him, picking up one end of the afghan and putting over her herself, snuggling into his side.

_Now _he turned his head to look at her.

"Oh, so first you're snapping over something at little as the time, and now you're being cuddly with me?"

"It's winter. So it's cold." She said simply, seemingly pleased that now she had his attention. She leaned in closer, putting her face close to his. "And you're warm and cozy, Ronnie."

His face turned a light shade of pink before he turned his attention back to his book.

"Don't call me Ronnie." Stupid nicknames.

"But it's cute." Poine insisted.

"It's not 'cute'. It's annoying."

"You just say that because you have the sense of humor of a dry wall."

Ron set the book down in his lap, a disbelieving look on his face.

"I have a sense of humor!" He argued.

"Oh really? When was the last time you laughed at anything?" Poine asked him.

"Uh…" Okay, he had to think on that a moment. Well, there was that -

"That doesn't involve Miki getting smacked in the face with a round object." Poine added. "Bodily pain to another doesn't count."

…. Crud. "Well… there was that one time when… um…"

"You know, as cute as it is watching you struggle, just stop trying Ron."

He gave her a dark look. Damn it. She managed to corner him.

Poine took the chance to snuggle up closer to Ron and get more comfortable.

"So what is that book about?" Poine asked him.

He sighed. Well, he should feel grateful that she dropped the subject, for now at least, so may as well answer her.

"It's basically these three stories told through different points of this guy's life. Like, for example, the first part was about the narrator's sensei, who apparently is a recluse and-"

Poine reached across him and took his cup and then after seeing it contained coco, took a large drink of it. Nice and warm.

"…. Well that was mine." Ron informed her testily.

"Needs marshmallow. It's not sweet enough." Poine criticized.

"You know I don't like overly sweet things."

"Even me?" Poine asked in a sweet innocent tone.

"You're not sweet. You just stole my hot chocolate, woman." It wasn't often he let himself have something sweet.

"Oh, and I suppose you want it back then?" She asked him.

Ron stared at her dumbfounded for a moment.

"What the he-"

And then Poine moved in, locking her lips with his, and taking advantage of his open mouth. Worked like a charm. He was a bit stiff at first, after all, she did take him by surprise, but he let himself relax a bit after a moment.

Sweet, she tasted, sweet. Though, not a surprise given her eating habits. She practically always has a lollipop in her mouth and he knew she also had other sweets on her. Yokan, poporon balls, gummies. . . She even has a little bowl of assorted candies by her bed. But right now, chocolate being the most recent thing, was the more dominate flavor.

'Evil little woman.' Well, okay, not so little. And perhaps - oh screw it. He parted.

"Bet you think you're pretty crafty, don't you?" He told her, slightly annoyed.

"Oh I _know _I am~" She answered. "And, if I recall, I didn't hear you complaining a moment ago." She said, as she closed the gap and moved in with another kiss. As predicted he let her, and she put her arms around his neck, while his snaked in around her waist.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but, the moment was ruined with the harsh sound of someone clearing their voice.

The couple stopped and looked over at the entry way.

"Oh, hey Brother." Poine greeted.

Ron, however, felt the color drain from his face. After all, they just got busted by big brother Poiyo.


End file.
